Modern data centers require high-bandwidth, low-power optical interconnects between servers and chips to handle the increasing functional demands of Big data and connectivity. To service this need, a highly-integrated optical module having a hybrid laser array integrated on a silicon platform may be used. The highly-integrated optical module is an application of “silicon photonics,” and can allow for an optolectronic device module to be developed having a bandwidth exceeding 100 Gbps. The optoelectronic device module may thus be used for high performance computing, e.g., as an on-board optical pluggable module for a Big data center.